The basic force and condition behind all activities of human life is the presence of energy. Energy is the vital principle needed to sustain life and it is required for every aspect of existence—every act uses energy—thinking, feeling, walking, eating, drinking, dreaming, breathing etc. Energy is felt and experienced upon its expenditure. The energy we experience immediately after eating (such as sweets), or the hype we get following the consumption of coffee is from the expenditure of energy from body's energy reserves, not through its accumulation. Age, fatigue and stress make people feel deficient in energy. This drag in energy very often compromises body's mental alertness. The efficiency at work place and in personal management can be enhanced by addressing body's energy demands properly.
Dietary supplements are used by physically active people or weak people to increase their physical performance, physical fitness, improve their health, or reduce the potentially negative consequences of physical activity such as injury and chronic fatigue, or suppressed immune function.
Many energy beverages, supplements and food ingredient formulations are presently available in the market, but they are fully loaded with disaccharides, carbohydrate complexes, proteins, amino acids and vitamins along with numerous other agents. Many of these formulations act too quickly to give instant energy and not sustain the levels over period of time. Besides, these formulations tend to increase the blood glucose levels sharply and this is followed by their rapid depletion. This might sometimes lead to complications. Natural supplements, which improve the feeling of being energetic, general agility, endurance and mental alertness are thus in great demand. Many research groups across the globe are working on developing a superior product to address the above requirements.
Therefore, the present invention addresses the existing need in the art by providing an extracts, fractions or compositions that provides energy and/or mental alertness. Thus, the present invention provides ingredient(s) and/or composition(s) capable of increasing energy levels for an extended period of time in a mammal to enhance energy levels, muscle power and mental alertness and thus solves these needs.